gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Silly Love Songs
Silly Love Songs '(Stupide Canzoni d'Amore) è una canzone di ''Paul McCartney & Wings cantata dagli Usignoli all'infuori dell'Accademia Dalton nell'episodio Stupide canzoni d'amore, il dodicesimo della seconda stagione. Blaine e gli Usignoli tengono questa performance nel ristorante più frequentato di Lima, il Bel Grissino. Kurt ha convinto molti membri delle Nuove Direzioni a partecipare per supportare lui e il suo nuovo gruppo. Tuttavia, né Finn né Quinn assistono allo spettacolino perché si trovano a casa malati per colpa della mononucleosi. Testo della canzone '''Blaine (Usignoli): (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) (Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs, (Ooooh...) But I look around me and I see it isn't so, (Ooooh...) Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs, (Ahhhh...) And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?) I'd like to know, (Like to, like to know...) 'Cause here I go, ('Cause here I go...) Again! Usignoli: (Ba-ba-ba-pa-rap-ba...) Blaine (Usignoli): I love you, (I love...) I love you, (I love...) I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (Ba-pa-ba-pa...) Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (Ba-pa-ba-pa...) Love doesn't come in a minute, (Doesn't come in a minute...) Sometimes it doesn't come at all, (Doesn't come at all...) I only know that when I'm in it, (Only know when I'm in it...) It isn't silly, (At all...), No it isn't silly, (At all), Love isn't silly at all, not at all, Usignoli: (Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...) (Ooooh...) Blaine (Usignoli): I love you, (Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo..) I love you, (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) I love you, (Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see?) Usignoli: (How can I tell you about my loved one?) (Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...) Blaine (Usignoli): You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs, (Ooooh...) But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no, (Ooooh...) Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs, (Ahhhh...) And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?) I'd like to know, 'Cause here I go again, (bab bab bab ba bab ba) I love you, (I love) I love you, (I love) Blaine: I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, how can I tell you about my loved one? Curiosità *E' la seconda volta che gli Usignoli si esibiscono fuori dal loro istituto. La prima volta è stata con When I Get You Alone, cantata in un negozio Gap. Galleria di foto Sls.jpg SillyLoveSongs_belgrissino.png Sillylovesongs.png Episode2x12.png Sillylovesongs-ep.png Video Categoria:Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers Categoria:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Usignoli Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two